A Bensler New Year's Eve
by MariskaIsBae
Summary: Elliot has a special evening planned for Olivia!


The year 2016 was coming to an end and as Olivia Benson was getting ready for her New Year's Eve date with Elliot Stabler, she replayed the events of that year in her mind.  
The one that stuck out the most was the day Elliot walked into the SVU precinct for the first time since he had left back in 2011.

 **May, 2016...**  
Olivia had been sitting in her office reading over a victim's statement when someone knocked on the door. "Come in," she called, not looking up from the papers in front of her. She heard the door open but whoever had stepped inside did not speak. "What is..." Olivia had looked up midsentence and stopped when she saw Elliot Stabler, her long lost partner, standing inside the doorway his hand on the doorknob. Olivia blinked thinking that maybe she was just seeing things, but no, it was Elliot in the flesh. He was the last person she thought she would see standing there. She was speechless, her stomach twisted in a knot. This was just so unexpected. Elliot stared back, giving her time to process what she was seeing. Maybe he should have called. It looked like Olivia was going to be sick.

"Olivia..." he said tentatively, slowly stepping forward. Olivia blinked again, searching for her ability to speak. Finally she found her voice.

"El- Elliot," she stammered. "Wh- what the hell are you doing here?" she asked taking off her glasses. The surprise was quickly leaving her, leaving her feeling angry, appalled that he felt he could just waltz in here like everything was just hunky dory.

"It's good to see you, too," he said in an annoyed tone. Olivia stood up.

"What do you want me to say? How great it is to see you? Do you want me to ask what you've been up to? Give you a hug? It's been over five years Elliot. You didn't give tell me goodbye, you never called, texted..."

"I wanted to..." he started.

"Yeah, but you didn't," Olivia whispered, the hurt she was feeling evident in her quavering voice.

"I'm sorry..."

"I don't know what to say. Um, I- I was not expecting this," Olivia said running a hand through her hair.

"Hey sarg..." Fin was strutting towards Olivia's office but stopped in his tracks when he saw Elliot. "Oh uh, hey man," he said awkwardly, sensing the tension in the room.

"What is it, Fin?" Olivia asked in an irrtated voice, and regretting it just as she said it, hoping he knew it wasn't because of him.

"Jennifer called, she says she isn't testifying," he replied and Olivia sighed. First Elliot walks in, and now her victim isn't going to testify.

"Ok, I'll go over and talk to her. Elliot, you need to go," Olivia said and Fin walked out to leave the two alone.

"But..."

"Bye Elliot," Olivia said and Elliot said no more and walked out of the precinct for the second time.

That night lying in bed Olivia thought about Elliot and all of the years they spent working together. To make a very long story short, she decided to call him and the two met up for dinner and not long after things became serious and now 8 months later they are going steady!

 **Back to December 31st, 2016.**

Olivia finished curling her hair and slipped on the tight red dress she had chosen for their date and then pulled on a pair of strapped black heels. She sprayed on some perfume and dabbed some on her finger and ran it in between her breasts, smirking as she thought about Elliot and what the evening was ought to lead to. She admired herself in the mirror and was satisfied. At nearly 49 years old Olivia felt she looked pretty good for her age and Elliot and others seemed to think so, too. Olivia decided to add some jewelry and she checked the time. It was 8:45 pm, Elliot was going to be there to pick her up any moment. He had a special evening planned for them but she didn't know what. Olivia's phone went off and it was a text from Elliot: _come outside_ it said.

Olivia smiled and grabbed her coat and diamond encrusted clutch and went downstairs to the lobby and stepped outside into the frigid winter night. At first she was confused. No one was there. Why did Elliot want her to come outside if he wasn't there? Before she could text him back she heard an odd noise in the distance. It was a rhythmic "clip clop" and when Olivia turned toward the direction of the sound she did a double take. Elliot was riding in a white horsedrawn carriage, which shone brightly with christmas lights and with a coachman dressed in a black and white outfit topped with a box hat. Olivia's jaw dropped and she felt goose bumps coat her arms but not from the cold.

"Elliot," she breathed, a smile spreading from ear to ear. Elliot smiled as the carriage came to a stop. He hopped out of it and handed Olivia a single rose.

"Good evening," he said and leaned in to give her a kiss.

"Elliot, this is amazing," Olivia said, the christmas lights shining brightly in her mysterious brown eyes.

"I'm glad you think so. Here you go, my love," Elliot said with a smile and held out his hand for Olivia. She smiled sweetly and took his hand and he helped her into the carriage.

"I didn't bring any gloves or..." Olivia began but before she could finish her sentence Elliot pulled out of his coat pocket a pair of gloves and a beanie. "You think of everything..." she whispered and put on the winter accessories.

"Are you ready to go?" the coachman asked, turning back slightly to look at them.

"Yes, to Central Park, please," Elliot said grabbing a wool blanket. "Come here, sweet girl," he told Olivia and she leaned into him. Elliot wrapped the blanket around them and pulled her close and gave her a kiss on the head. "I love you," he whispered and she looked at him and smiled.

"I love you, too." Elliot gave Olivia a soft kiss and stared down at her, stroking her soft, rosy cheek with his thumb. The two lovers enjoyed all of the sights as the horse leading the carriage galloped down the busy streets and finally they arrived at Central Park.

"Would you like a glass of champagne?" Elliot asked and Olivia smiled.

"You really went all out, didn't you?" she asked, shocked.

"Why do you sound surprised?" he asked confused.

"I just really appreciate that you would do all of this for me," she said as Elliot poured the champagne.

"Liv, of course. You deserve every good thing and more," he said. "Here's to our love," he said and the two cheered and took a sip of the bubbling liquid, feeling it warm their throats in the cold winter's night. They snuggled together and gave sweet kisses here and there, and enjoyed the dimly lit park and the sound of the horse's hooves clip clopping along the different paths.

"What next?" Olivia asked as the carriage pulled out of the park.

"Um, what would you say if this was it?" Elliot asked and Olivia stared at him with a blank expression. "Liv, I'm kidding," he laughed and she playfully slapped him in the face. "We have reservations at Saju Bistro," Elliot checked his watch, "ten minutes."

"Elliot you didn't have to do that," she said. She was sure Elliot had spent enough money to have rented the carriage and she had no idea if Saju Bistro had reasonable prices.

"Goodness, Olivia. Please, why are you doing this?"

Olivia looked down. "I- I just have never had someone love me like you do, and sometimes I'm self conscious. I'm sorry..."

"Liv..." Elliot whispered. "You have no idea how much I love you. I want you to accept this, alright? I want to do this for you, I want to experience all of this with you. You're my world, Liv," he said and Olivia's eyes glistened with tears. She nodded and gave Elliot a kiss.

"Ok," she whispered and Elliot smiled and wiped away her tears. They arrived at Saju Bistro at 9:30 pm.

"What time should I be back, sir?" the coachman asked.

"11, please," Elliot replied and the coachman nodded and left. Saju Bistro wasn't far from the boisterous, constantly growing crowd of Times Square where the New Years' Eve concerts and annual ball dropping occur every year. "I don't understand how anyone can enjoy being in a crowd like that," Olivia said shuddering at the thought of being surrounded by thousands of people, all shouting and screaming and what have you.

"Well it's a good thing that's not part of what I have planned," Elliot said holding the door to the restaurant open for her. They were greeted by a hostess who put on a big smile for them.

"Good evening. Do you have reservations?" she asked.

"Yes, the name is Stabler," Elliot replied. The hostess grabbed two menus and lead them to a quiet booth in a corner and were told their waiter would be with them shortly. Olivia took off her coat and Elliot stared at her dress that came up mid breast. "You look gorgeous tonight," he said and she smiled at him.

"Thank you. You clean up nice," Olivia said giggling. A man arrived carrying two menus.

"Good evening. My name is Micahel and I'll be taking care of you tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink? Wine, champagne?" he asked handing them the menus. Elliot scanned over the wines.

"Liv, does the Clementine Rose wine sound good?" Elliot asked and Olivia nodded. "We'll have that please. And also a couple glasses of water." The waiter left with their request and Elliot and Olivia settled into easy conversation.

"When do you go back to work?" Olivia asked.

"Wednesday. I've gotten used to not having a classroom full of teenagers every hour," he laughed. Elliot was a teacher at a high school nearby. He had been teaching Criminal Law for the past five years. A few minutes later their waiter was back with the wine and water. During dinner Elliot and Olivia talked about a number of things, his children, her work, their relationship, etc. For their entrees Elliot had filet mignon and Olivia, shrimp alfredo. And to top it off they enjoyed a simple creme brûlée for dessert.

To Olivia's relief, the bill wasn't a crazy amount. Elliot wouldn't hand the receipt to Olivia but she was too quick for him and yanked it out of his hand.

Finally, the date ended with the horse drawn carriage taking Elliot and Olivia to a hilltop where the could see Times Square and the ball that drops signaling the New Year. "This is beautiful," Olivia breathed, sitting down on a bench. Elliot sat beside her and pulled her close, warming her chilled body.

"Not as beautiful as you," he whispered. They stared at each other, illuminated by the city's bright lights. Elliot kissed Olivia and after pulling back checked his watch. He noticed that it was 11:57 and decided he better do it now. He took a deep breath.  
"Olivia, in the seventeen plus years that I have known you, you have never failed to bring me joy, to lift my spirits whenever I'm down. I loved you the moment I met you, and today, I love you even more. You are the most beautiful, compassionate, and caring woman I've ever known, and coming back to you was the best decision I have ever made. I want to be with you forever, and I want 2017 to be the year that we seal our relationship." Olivia gasped as Elliot stood up and knelt on one knee in front of her. "Will you marry me?" he asked, holding out a glittering diamond ring. Olivia had tears running down her face and laughed, feeling super giddy and princess like.

"Yes, Elliot. I'll marry you," she whispered and Elliot broke out in a wide grin and slipped the ring on Olivia's finger. The two stood up and kissed long and hard, ignoring the tears that were getting mixed in. Fireworks went off and they pulled away and noticed the ball in Times Square had dropped and 2017 had arrived. "Happy New Year, Olivia," Elliot said looking down at his fiancée.

"Happy New Year. I love you," she whispered and kissed him once more. Elliot held her in his arms and they watched the fireworks together until finally they could hear the hooves of the horse drawing the carriage down the stone path. At 12:15 they were back at Olivia's apartment. "Why don't you come in?" she suggested.

"Yeah, of course," Elliot said with a smile and she helped him gather everything he had brought. "Thank you for being our transportation tonight," Elliot told the coachman.

"It's been a pleasure, Mr. Stabler, goodnight," he said. Olivia took a moment to pet the horse and they said goodnight once more and headed on up to her apartment. After setting their things down Elliot stepped behind Olivia and swept her hair out of the way and kissed her neck. She leaned her head back and sighed as she felt his warm, moist tongue run down her neck. Olivia turned around and wrapped her arms around Elliot and kissed him. As they kissed she walked backwards, guiding him towards the bedroom. When they reached it Olivia lit several candles, shadows appearing on the wall and illuminating the room in a soft glow. Elliot crashed his lips onto Olivia's and she opened her mouth allowing his tongue entrance. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue dominated hers and his hands ran up her torso.

"Dress off," she muttered and Elliot stepped back and started to slowly peel Olivia's dress off of her body. He pulled down the one sleeve and kissed her shoulder and then her back as he unzipped it. The dress dropped to the floor and Olivia was left in her heels, black lace underwear and bra to match. She took her heels off and Elliot unclasped her bra and threw it to the ground and kissed her bare back, then turned her back around and cupped her full, round breasts in his hand, massaging them. Elliot kissed them and traced his tongue over Olivia's nipples and gently sucked, pulling one deeper into his mouth causing Olivia to whimper in pleasure. He kissed her belly and down to her panties which he slowly pulled down, revealing a thin strip of hair over her mound. He stood up and gently laid Olivia down onto her bed and kissed her once more and then slid down until his face was in front of her core. Elliot ran his hands over the inside of Olivia's thighs and then used two fingers to open up her lips, revealing a pink, glistening wet pussy. Elliot ran his finger along her wet opening and kissed her clit, then started swirling his tongue around it. Olivia whimpered and he slipped two fingers inside of her and started to finger her G-spot while continuing to torture her bundle of nerves with his tongue.

"Elliot, yest," Olivia cried, arching her hip so that his fingers were deeper inside her warm pussy. She gushed over his fingers and he lapped at her clit with his tongue faster and faster and fingered her as fast and hard as he could. Olivia grinded her hips and soon felt her legs tense and her pussy start to tingle. "I'm going to cum..." she panted and grabbed Elliot's head and pulled him tighter against her. Another flick of his tongue and stimulation of her G-spot and Olivia's orgasm came full and hard. She cried out as her legs trembled and she spilled onto Elliot's tongue and hand, her orgasm surging through her body like electricty. Her orgasm left her panting and her skin flushed. Olivia kissed Elliot, tasting her jucies on his tongue and then took his hand and sucked his fingers dry. He didn't say a word but just stared down at Olivia and stroked her hair as she regained her breath.

It was Olivia's turn to undress Elliot and she sat up to have better access. She quickly unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside, running her hands over his smooth chest and down to over the front of his pants. Olivia got off of the bed and knelt on the ground while Elliot stood up. She undid his belt and pulled down Elliot's pants and boxers, revealing his long, hard cock. She looked up at him while taking it in her hand and then bent her head down, and ran her tongue along his shaft and over the tip and finally took it in her mouth. She went up and down, pulling him deeper in her mouth and throat. She grabbed Elliot's ass cheeks and he slowly started mouth fucking her, then faster. When he was nice and wet they climbed back onto the bed and Elliot straddled over Olivia.

"Let's ring in the new year with a bang," he said and Olivia busted out laughing but was shut up by Elliot's mouth crashing down on hers. He slammed into her and she drew in a breath as he thrust in and out. Olivia felt his thick cock in every inch of her, ramming her G-spot. She wrapped her arms and legs around Elliot and as he fucked her they just stared at each other, mouths parted open and their breaths quickening. Elliot pulled Olivia into his arms and the different position had Elliot's mound slamming against her clit. She buried her head into Elliot's chest as he pounded her, running her hands down his back.

This time Olivia wanted to take over. She pushed Elliot down onto his back and she was now on top of him. Elliot smiled, finding her sudden domination sexy. Olivia placed her hands on his chest as she rode his cock up and down. Elliot's view was absolutely stunning. Olivia's body was glowing in the candlelight and the flames were reflected in her eyes, bringing them to life. She closed them as she quickened her movements, and Elliot thrusted into her matching her rhythm. "I'm going to cum," he managed to get out. Olivia nodded and could barely make out the words "'me too." The moment leading up to their orgasms Elliot and Olivia held each other close and put all of their love for each other into their kiss and love making. As they came together they cried out each other's names. Olivia dug her nails into Elliot's back as her orgasm crashed over her like waves crashing onto the shore. Elliot spilled into her, letting out deep moans and then falling back onto the bed, Olivia collapsing beside him. They calmed down until their breaths were steady again and Elliot turned to look at Olivia. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too." Elliot pulled Olivia into his arms and she laid her head on his chest, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart. That and Elliot running his fingertips up and down her back soothed her to sleep. Elliot gave his fiancée a kiss on her forehead and fell asleep, the beautiful woman who lay sleeping peacefully in his arms the last thing he saw.


End file.
